crappy_incrementalfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventuring
Adventuring becomes available once you gain Fuel. Movement from 1 area to another costs the Fuel listed on the travel buttons. Currently there are 10 areas. Home, Warpgate, The Moon, Terminus, Cath, Umbra, the Abandoned Colony, Piscine, Haven and Mars. Home Travel Menu: * Setup your ship Fuel From this menu you can add and remove fuel/weapons/items to your ship. * Go to Moon Fuel * Go to Warpgate Fuel by adventuring in Umbra Encounters Adventure! Add or remove items from your ship inventory. Equip your ship Back Warpgate Travel Menu: * Go Home Fuel Encounters Enter the Gate Allows you to warp to various places you've visited before for no fuel cost. Available warp locations are: * Home * Cath * Haven * A Gate Between worlds Moon Travel Menu: * Moon that planetFuel * Go to Terminus Fuel * Go to Mars Fuel * Go home Fuel Encounters A Space... what? (combat) Encounter Dialogue: While traveling to the moon, you encounter a space squid. It's not happy. Fight! If you win: You beat the squid! It turns out space squids have a lot of ink. Gained 10000 ink. Space Squid Stats: Shields: 3 Actions per turn: 2 Energy: 5 Damage per action: 0 or 2 Hydrogen mining (non-combat) The Hydrogen mine option is only available if you have a machine part in your inventory. The Hydrogen Mine building can be built repeatedly this way and each produces 30 hydrogen per second at no cost. Encounter Dialogue: Oh huh. This rock on the moon has a lot of hydrogen in it. You can refine some of it! (Only appears if you have a machine part in ship inventory. ) Or, you could build a mine on here with that machine part. Refine You manage to find 30000 hydrogen. build You set up a hydrogen mine on the moon. Terminus Travel Menu: * TerminateFuel * Go to the moonFuel * Go to CathFuel (locked initially) * Go to PiscineFuel (locked initially) * Go HomeFuel Encounters "Brrrr...." (non-combat) Lose 2 fuel and gain 30k water or don't. Encounter Dialogue: Wow, this planet is cold. You need to constantly keep your engines running to keep warm. Them! (2) Don't With enough fuel: "You run the engines and manage to keep warm. Oh, it looks like you melted some ice. Gained 30000 water" Without enough fuel: You don't have enough fuel... you sit in the cold and almost freeze. You should get out of here! Don't "You freeze to death. Well, not quite but it isn't fun." Ice Giant on the ice giant (combat) Relatively easy combat encounter. Encounter Dialogue: "This planet is an ice giant. It also has an ice giant on it. Good luck. Fight!" "You beat the ice giant. You collect the ice shards and melt them. Gained 20000 water." Ice Giant Stats: Shields: 6 Actions per turn: 1 Energy: 5 Damage: 1 Cryostorage (non-combat) Permanently adds 5 storage space to your ship, can only occur once. Encounter Dialogue: "You find some strange blueprints here showing how to freeze things, making them take up less space. You can now store 5 more items." Small Probe... (non-combat) This is the begins the event series to unlock Cath. This event unlocks "investigating the probe". Can only occur once. Encounter Dialogue: "There's a small probe crashed into the planet here. Where did it come from? Investigating the probe (non-combat) This is the continuation of the "Small Probe..." event, you need for it to occur 3 times to unlock the next destination Cath. Encounter Dialogue: First Event: "Wow, there's a ton of probes over at this area! They all seem to be the same design as the last one. You salvage them for fuel. Gained 30 fuel Second: "While investigating the crashed probes you find an abandoned observatory. You can see the sky! Third: "Analyzing the trajectory of the probes, you look where you think they cam from using an undamaged telescope in the observatory. Oh wow, you can see a planet there! Cath unlocked!" Cath Upon arriving at Cath you will be given 3 options wander, listen and leave. This provides a valuable market for converting money to resources, at resource value cost and will unlock an additional area once prerequisites are met. Leave simply returns you to the travel menu for the area. Travel Menu: * Follow a kittenFuel * Go to TerminusFuel * Go to UmbraFuel * Go HomeFuel Encounters Wander (non-combat) Wander: This opens up a market where you can purchase the following resources: wood, gold, oil, coal, iron ore, iron, uranium, steel beams, and hydrogen. Additionally, if you have a logicat level of 10 or higher you can purchase a starchart to unlock Piscine for 5,000 books. Market logic: Each time you purchase a resource you are spending 5% of your current money to purchase the resource value equivalent. For example: If you are spending 1,000 money on stone you will get 2000, due to its resource value being .5, but if you are buying uranium, you will only get 2, as it's resource value is 500. Listen (non-combat) Encounter Dialogue: The old cat tells a tale about the very start of the civilization. It all started with a kitten in a catnip forest... You listen to his ever more complex tale, which seems to take years and years to tell - slowly growing more complex, adding in hunters and unicorns and trade with other civilizations. The knowledge of kittens grew and eventually they reached space. What could the future hold for such an ambitious race? If you'd like to experience the full story of kittens, check http://bloodrizer.ru/games/kittens/ Umbra Travel Menu: * InvestigateFuel * Go to Cath Fuel * Go to abandoned colonyFuel (Initially locked) * Go HomeFuel Encounters A Strange Gate (non-combat) Unlocks warp gate and abandoned colony. Encounter Dialogue: At the edge of the black hole, you see a circle of light. Enter You enter the circle. Light stretches around you. Shapes and sounds lose meaning. Only darkness remains. Continue Black Hole (non-combat) Allows you to throw away fuel and items. For every 5 items you throw away a secondary event can occur giving you an Magic Orb of a random type. This value stacks and decreases by 5 each time the second event (Black Hole 2) occurs. Encounter Dialogue: You fly up to the black hole. Would you like to throw away any items in your ship? Black Hole 2 (non-combat) Gives a magic orb of a random type (energy, force, space, and time). This event only occurs if you have thrown 5 items into the blackhole, and for every 5 items you throw into the black hole, the event can occur again. Encounter Dialogue: You threw stuff into the black hole a few times! It seems that it's managed to compress into some ball of magic. Interesting. Thoughts on Gravity (non-combat) Much like the Terminus encounter this increases your ships storage space by 5 and can only occur once. Encounter Dialogue: Hmm... you could compress the stuff in your storage and fit more in there... Tiny Black Hole (None Combat, Requires 1000 fuel) Encounter Dialogue: You found out how to compress stuff to incredible levels Compress: 1000 fuel. (Receives Void) Abandoned colony Travel Menu: * Dig Sand Fuel * Go to Umbra Fuel * Go home Fuel Encounters The Abandoned Kitten Colony (non-combat) Requires Ship inventory of 30 to unlock. The Logic Kittens are events that give you randomly generated logic puzzles. Completing a perfect puzzle gives a production boost of 50% that lasts for three minutes, and can be reacquired once it expires. Every 5 points awards a level. The rewards are as follows: Reward for Sandcastles unlocked: * ONG!: Resets Sandcastle cost modifier. Reward for Each Level: One of the following selected based upon level. * Temporal Duplication: Gain 120 time * Glass Bottle Cleanup: Lose 20 glass, gain 10,000 sand. * Nothing :( * Blast Furnace in Operation! Gained 2,000 Glass Chips. Gained 500 Glass Blocks: gain 2,500 glass. Fixed Level Rewards: * Level 5: Sandcastles Upgrade * Level 10: Starchart becomes purchasable in Cath Market * Level 40: Chairs sit on people Upgrade * Level 100+: Convolution Cube added to warehouse, can obtain multiple. Encounter Dialogue: You land on a strange planet. It seems to be covered in sandcastles as far as you can see. Dragons fly overhead, but you see no other forms of life. Suddenly, a ... kitten? appears in front of you. At least you think it's a kitten - the head is upside down and it's spouting nonsense about how Statement A is true. Some Logicats Hints and Tips. Continued exploration (non-combat) Further exploration after your initial encounter has a chance to give another kitten encounter allowing you to continue leveling up your logikitten level or yields nothing wasting your fuel. Encounter Dialogue: You continue to explore. Possibility 1: Another one of those strange kittens appears. What do they want? Okay? Possibility 2: You don't find anything notable. Okay?: Leads to another logic puzzle. Piscine Travel Menu: * Swim Fuel * Go to Terminus Fuel * Go to Dark Cloud of Dust Fuel * Go home Fuel Encounters Something Seems Fishy (non-combat) This only occurs if you arrive at Piscine with the basic engine equipped. Encounter Dialogue: Oh no! This planet is covered with dangerous methane! Your engines can't function in this atmosphere. Get better engines and come back... What do you sea? (non-combat) Raises science level unlocking Glass Bottles upgrade. Encounter Dialogue: Oh look, a shark. It wants to teach you science! Nothing else here (non-combat) Displayed after science level is maxed. Encounter Dialogue: The sharks have nothing else to teach you right now. Dust Cloud Maze This maze consists of 5 areas: bright cloud of dust, dark cloud of dust, hot cloud of dust, sparkling cloud of dust and small cloud of dust. All except the small cloud being used to toggle the state of one of 4 active effects. Completing the maze gives access to the new area Haven. Even Better Gardening Gain a space carrot and lose a carrot. Must have carrot in inventory, for the encounter to occur. Encounter Text: So you planted your carrot and it turned into a SPACE CARROT! Haven Travel Menu: * RelaxFuel * Go to A Small Cloud of Dust Fuel * Go to Abandoned World Fuel * Go to WarpgateFuel * Go home Fuel Encounters A Deep Blue Sea: Encounter Dialogue: Science sharks congregate off to the side. What are they working on? * Ask ** Go to A Deep Blue Sea 2 * Done A Deep Blue Sea 2: Encounter Dialogue: You go over and ask them. They seem to be doing something with a few glass bottles * Refine ingredients (requires Glass bottles) (Check the alchemy page) * Make potions (requires Glass bottles) (Check the alchemy page) * Leave Abandoned World Travel Menu: * ExploreFuel * Go to Marine World Fuel * Go to Haven Fuel * Go home Fuel Encounters A Dying world: A tar here is chocking out all life. Only machines will remain. All will be lost. There is nothing you can do. Only watch. (If you have 50 unused mana) * Watch: (Lose an engine?) and 25 mana to unlock Production control. Production control allows you to turn buildings/spells on or off when a resources reaches a set value. (If you have another 50 unused mana) * Watch: (Lose an Shield?) and 50 mana to unlock Production Control and Autobuild. Production control allows you to.. (uncomplete) Previously unlocked AutoEvent Unlock, now unknown how to obtain. AutoEvent allows you to set the default response to an event, 1 to auto select the first button, 2 to to auto select the second button and 0 to auto close the event. Hidden in the Production control tab. Marine World Travel Menu: * DiveFuel * Go to Abandoned World Fuel * Go to A Gate Between WorldsFuel * Go home Fuel Encounters Deep Sea Casino: Encounter Dialogue: Welcome to the Casino of Bad Slot Machines. You currently have 0 casino tokens! (Tokens are earned from the 500 mana spell: Enchanting table) Options * Play the slot machine money * Improve slot machine odds tokens * Increase slot machine speed token * Increase slot machine reward token * Leave the casino A gate between worlds Travel Menu: * Enter GateFuel * Go home Fuel Encounters Gate of Reality: Encounter Dialogue: A gateway exists here. It's older than the one you've been using and much more powerful. You can use it to travel to alternate worlds, similar to your own. By conquering other worlds, you can become even stronger. This event allows you to start a challenge run. Mars It's possible to save up the 101 fuel to get here by playing Logicats a lot, since Ninja Stealth can give you fuel over the inventory cap. Travel Menu: * Rove Fuel * Go to The Moon Fuel Encounters A dry, dusty planet: This is Mars. It's a barren, dusty planet with nothing really useful. At least you can get some sand here.